Moonlight Serenade
by Belinda Cayman
Summary: Will ist gefangen auf der Black Pearl und leidet unter Barbossa. Kann Jack ihn befreien? BW & JN, Warnung! slash, noncon, Gewalt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Der Inhalt der Geschichte ist mein geistiges Eigentum.

Personen, Schiffe, Orte gehören Disney.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

(gilt für dieses und alle nachfolgenden Kapitel der Geschichte ‚Moonlight Serenade')

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Die Geschichte war vor 3 Jahren schon einmal online. Ich habe sie aus verschiedenen Gründen damals aus dem Netz genommen. Jetzt, da ich an der Fortsetzung schreibe, wird die Geschichte noch einmal komplett gepostet.

Warnung:

Die Geschichte enthält zum Teil sexuelle Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern und pure Gewalt, und ist somit nichts für zarte Gemüter! Wer das nicht lesen möchte, sucht sich bitte jetzt eine andere Geschichte als meine.

Viel Spass,

Belinda Cayman

**_

* * *

_****_MOONLIGHT SERENADE_**

**1. Auf der Black Pearl**

"Barbossa! Verfluchter Schweinehund!"

Will war wütend und verzweifelt. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht und aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, sollte das hier nun das Ende sein? Er hatte einem Piraten zur Flucht verholfen und sich einen Commodore zum Feind gemacht, er hatte ein Schiff gestohlen und sich mit übelstem Gesindel verbündet, bis er vor wenigen Minuten beinahe in die Luft gesprengt worden wäre. Noch immer schwammen die rauchenden Überreste der Interceptor in weiter Ferne auf dem offenen Meer, während sich die Black Pearl dem Ufer einer Insel genähert hatte.

Und nun stand die Liebe seines Lebens, seine einzige Liebe, die doch so unerreichbar für ihn war, auf der schmalen Planke und sollte springen. Springen, um zu ertrinken oder auf der einsamen Insel zu sterben. Oder... Wills Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen als sein Blick auf den Mann fiel, der sie begleiten würde. Unfreiwillig, aber dennoch begleiten. Den Blick wie in Demut gesenkt, die Hände vor dem Körper gefesselt und wie zum Gebet gefaltet, stand Jack Sparrow an der Reling, flankiert von zwei kräftigen Piraten, deren Augen vor Verlangen nach Blut und Tod blitzten. Was würde dieser Mann, dieser Halunke, ohne Respekt und Moral, dieser Pirat seiner Elizabeth nur antun, wenn sie alleine auf dieser Insel sein würden? Will erinnerte sich mit Schrecken und Abscheu an die lüsternen Blicke, die Jack Sparrow den Mädchen in Tortuga zugeworfen hatte. Auch wenn seine Mutter früh gestorben und er ohne Vater aufgewachsen war, wenn er anstatt einer Schule die meiste Zeit nur die Schmiede des alten, betrunkenen Mr. Brown gesehen hatte und keinerlei Erfahrung mit Frauen hatte, so wusste er doch, wonach es Männer wie Sparrow gelüstete.

Abermals versuchte sich der junge Schmid loszureißen, wohl wissend, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte, irgendetwas an dieser hoffnungslosen Situation zu ändern. Und doch konnte er nicht ruhig und tatenlos zusehen, während Elizabeth zitternd dort draußen am Ende der Planke stand, die grölende Meute der Piraten dicht hinter sich. Noch ehe sein Fluchtversuch richtig begonnen hatte, packten vier kräftige Hände Will grob an Schultern und Armen und zogen ihn brutal zurück. Einer der Männer zwang seinen Kiefer auseinander und knebelte ihn mit einem nach Fisch stinkenden Tuch, während ein anderer den jungen Mann mit einem festen Griff um dessen Kehle ruhig stellte. Will konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen, wollte er nicht erwürgt werden.

Machtlos musste er zusehen, wie Barbossa seine Crew weiter anstachelte, bis diese jubelnd und schreiend die Schwerter schwangen, als er Elizabeth nötigte, ihr Kleid auszuziehen und ihm zurückzugeben. Alles in ihm schrie vor Entsetzen auf, als sie in die Tiefe sprang und das Letzte, was er hörte, war das dumpfe Geräusch von spritzendem Wasser, als sie ins Meer eintauchte. Seine Muskeln schmerzten vor Anspannung, doch unterließ er jeden weiteren Versuch sich zu befreien. Die Finger, die sich eng um seinen Hals legten und ihn würgten, während sie unsanft auf seinen Adamsapfel drückten, waren nicht der einzige Grund dafür. Wenngleich nur ein Schmied, war er doch nicht dumm. Er wusste wohl, dass jeder weitere Fluchtversuch genauso wenig erfolgreich, aber dafür umso schmerzlicher enden würde. Diese Piraten warteten nur darauf, bis er ihnen einen Grund für Grausamkeit und Brutalität gab, um ihn zu quälen, ehe sie ihn töten würden, um dem Fluch zu entgehen.

Er konnte noch sehen wie Jacks Schwert und Pistole über Bord geworfen wurden und dieser ohne zu zögern hinterher sprang, um wenigstens noch eine Chance zu haben, diese zu erreichen, ehe sie unwiderruflich in den Tiefen des Meeres verloren waren.

"Die Pearl ist von Ungeziefer befreit, also setzt die Segel, ihr Landratten! Los, macht schon! Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns und wir wollen doch den jungen Mr. Turner nicht unnötig lange auf den großen Augenblick in seinem Leben warten lassen?" Barbossas Stimme dröhnte über das Deck und sofort kam Leben unter seine Männer, die sich an die Arbeit machten. Unwillkürlich wollte Will zurückweichen, als der Pirat nahe an ihn heran trat und dessen durchdringender Blick voller Kälte ihn traf, doch wurde er unbarmherzig festgehalten. Er wollte sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken lassen, doch das triumphierende Lächeln des Capitäns reichte aus, um Gewissheit zu erlangen, dass sie deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen sein musste. "Bringt sie unter Deck und legt sie alle in Ketten. Und unser kleines Einod sperrt in eine einzelne Zelle! Wir wollen doch gut auf ihn aufpassen, nicht wahr?"

Barbossas Augen funkelten böse, als er Will in einer gespielt zärtlichen Geste über die Wange fuhr. "Aye, Sir!" Die beiden Piraten, die Will festhielten antworteten wie aus einem Mund und stießen den Gefangenen unsanft vor sich her.

* * *

up-date folgt morgen :o) 


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

² Mina

Vielen Dank für dein Lob... Neugier ist ja schon mal gut!

Leider nimmt immer weniger Zeichen und somit auch keine Querstriche mehr. Und somit wurde aus einem „Barbossa Querstrich Will" ein „BW" in der Zusammenfassung. Das sind lediglich die Buchstabenkürzel für die Pairings in der Story. Ich hoffe, das hilft?

² alle

Die Konkurrenzseite ff.de hat eben beschlossen mich für diese Geschichte zu bestrafen und zu sperren und da man ja nie weiss, was so passiert und wie lange ich hier noch posten kann, gibt es gleich zwei Kapitelchen auf einen Schlag.

* * *

**2. Gefangen**

Das Schloss der Eisentüre fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Die Wange, die Barbossa berührt hatte, fühlte sich kalt an. Testend fuhr Will mit seiner Hand über die Stelle. Es schient alles in Ordnung zu sein, keine Verletzungen, keine Schmerzen. Doch die Kälte blieb. Er war nicht alleine hier unten im Rumpf des Schiffes, doch konnte er die anderen von Jacks Crew in der Dunkelheit, die hier herrschte kaum sehen. Er hörte sie murmelnd miteinander sprechen, er roch den unverwechselbaren Duft von Salz, Meer und Schweiß, aber sehen konnte er sie nicht.

Die Sekunden schienen zu kleinen ewigen Momenten zu werden, in denen nichts weiter geschah. Bis endlich eine raue Stimme Wills Ohr erreichte. "Sie wird es schon schaffen, Junge. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du kennst die Geschichten um Jack Sparrow." Der junge Schmid brauchte den Sprecher nicht zu sehen, er kannte Gibbs' Stimme gut genug. Mit blitzenden Augen starrte er in die Dunkelheit des Schiffsrumpfes. Wut und Verzweiflung ließen ihn herumfahren und die Gitterstäbe, die ihn von der Freiheit und Barbossa von seinem Tod trennten, fest umklammern.

"Gerade deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen."

Mehr tastend als sehend prüfte Will Scharniere und Schloss an der Tür seiner Zelle. Seine Hände mochten rau sein, doch waren sie durch eine harte Lehre gegangen und er konnte sich auf seinen Tastsinn verlassen. Nicht die kleinste Unebenheit oder Lücke konnte ihm entgehen. Er brauchte nichts zu sehen, um eine instabile Stelle finden zu können. Es schien, als hätte er seine Mitgefangenen und alles andere um sich herum vergessen. Doch wie oft er seine Finger auch langsam über das klamme Eisen gleiten ließ, er fand nichts, was von Nutzen hätte sein können. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob man an Deck hören konnte, was er hier unten tat, als er in letzter, resignierender Verzweiflung an den Gitterstäben rüttelte.

"Ich muss hier raus."

Die Stimme des jungen Mannes war kaum mehr als ein mühsam beherrschtes Zischen, das die Stille durchbrach. Die anderen Piraten, die ihm gegenüber in einer eigenen Zelle saßen, verharrten noch einige Sekunden regungslos, bis das erste Lachen, bitter und kalt, den Raum erfüllte. "Das ist die Pearl, Junge... Die Black Pearl. Ein verdammtes Piratenschiff. Niemand entkommt Barbossa, wenn er es nicht will. Also mach dich nicht unglücklicher als du bist und lass es bleiben. Selbst Jack musste das einsehen. Damals."

Sie lachten ihn aus. Enttäuschung, Wut und das quälende Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit ließen Will zittern und ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen. Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich so weit wie möglich von den anderen. Er wollte weg von ihnen. So weit wie möglich, auch wenn die kleine Zelle seine Flucht schneller beendete als ihm lieb war. Schmerzlich holte er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass auch sie nur Piraten waren, die er verachten sollte. Nichts hatte er mit ihnen gemeinsam und nichts konnte ihn ihnen näher bringen.

Er war kein Pirat. Egal was Jack über seinen Vater erzählt hatte. Er selbst war KEIN Pirat.

Durch eine kleine Ritze, die sich durch all die Jahre auf See im Schiffsrumpf aufgetan hatte, fiel ein heller Strahl silbergrauen Lichtes ins Innere, kaum breiter als ein Finger. Will spähte nach draußen und beobachtete, wie sich der Mond immer wieder seinen Weg durch die dichten Wolken bahnte, die den Himmel überzogen. Sein Licht fiel auf die schwarze Oberfläche des Meeres und spiegelte sich darin wider, durchbrochen von den Schatten der Wolken und von den Wellen, die die Pearl umspielten.

Gefesselt von diesem Anblick entging dem Schmid beinahe die Veränderung, die schleichend, aber stetig durch den Raum und die anderen Gefangenen gegangen war. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von seinem Platz los und wandte sich um...

... und starrte in die wettergegerbten Gesichter zweier von Barbossas Piraten.

Sie starrten ihn an, näherten sich langsam der Zelle und starrten ihn weiter unverhohlen an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Will konnte nichts aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen. Keine Regung, nur emotionsloses Starren. Schließlich war er es, der die Stille beendete. "Was?" Doch seine Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so sicher und kraftvoll wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Ein schallendes Lachen erwartete ihn als Antwort. Minutenlanges Lachen, das mehr an den Nerven zerrte, als dieses schweigende Starren zuvor. Die kleine Laterne, die die Piraten mitgebracht hatten, erhellte den Raum nur spärlich, doch reichte es aus, um Will die Bösartigkeit, die in ihrem Blick lag zu erkennen. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Er bereute seine Frage. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie so erheiterte.

Das Lachen endete wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin. Der größere der beiden fuhr mit seiner Hand blitzschnell durch die Gitter der Zelle und griff nach Wills Kinn. "Der Captain hat was mit dir vor... er nennt dich Welpe." Ein grunzendes Kichern des anderen begleiteten die Worte, die sinnlos daher gesagt wirkten und doch so beunruhigend wirkten. "Da wollten wir uns die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, Stiefelriemens Sohn noch einmal in Ruhe anzusehen."

Abermals begleitete schallendes Gelächter die beiden Piraten, als sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machten. Will konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihnen verwirrt nachzusehen. Noch bevor er weiter über die Worte nachdenken konnte, drang Gibbs drängende Stimme an sein Ohr und suchte sich wie ein erbarmungsloser Feind den Weg in sein Bewusstsein.

"Du musst hier raus, Junge."

* * *

tja... gg .. raus oder nicht raus, das ist hier die Frage 


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Schmuckstück**

Will sah sich verzweifelt und vor allem vergebens nach etwas Brauchbarem um, das helfen konnte, dieses Schloss zu öffnen. Und selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte, wie gross wären die Möglichkeiten gewesen, um tatsächlich zu entkommen? Gibbs hatte recht gehabt. Er war ein närrischer Tölpel, der nichts von Piraten und Schiffen verstand. Wie hatte er glauben können, Elizabeth tatsächlich aus den Händen dieser Monster retten zu können? Noch dazu mit der Hilfe von Jack Sparrow.

Über seine eigene Dummheit und Naivität lachend, schüttelte er den Kopf, während Gibbs mit den anderen fieberhaft flüsternd nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Sofort kehrte Stille ein, als schwere Schritte auf den Dielen der Stufen zu hören waren und ein paar dutzend Augenpaare verfolgten die beiden Piraten, die sich Wills Zelle näherten.

Auch Will beobachtete sie misstrauisch, jeden Muskel seines Körpers angespannt und trotzdem machtlos wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Obwohl man ihm nicht die Hände band oder ihm gar Ketten anlegte, konnte er nichts tun, als gefügig mit ihnen zu gehen, denn Bo'suns Hand hatte sich wie eine unbarmherzige Eisenklemme, schmerzend und eng, um seinen Hals gelegt, als er ihn nach draussen zog.

Will gelang es noch, Gibbs einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu zuwerfen, bevor er unsanft von vier groben Händen weiter gezerrt und gestossen wurde.

- - -

"Mr. Turner, wie schön, dass ihr mich mit eurem Besuch beehrt."

Der junge Schmid konnte die vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme beinahe nicht ertragen. Wie sehr hasste er den Mann, dem ein Goldmedaillon mehr wert war als ein Menschenleben, der tötete als würde es zum Leben gehören wir Atmen und Essen. Regungslos, mit funkelnden Augen stand er vor dem Piraten und wartete. Es war Nacht und er war nur kurz an Deck gewesen, aber dennoch wusste er, dass sie die Insel noch nicht erreicht hatten. Wozu also musste er hier in der Kabine des Captains die Anwesenheit Barbossas ertragen?

Er würde sterben, dessen war es sich bewusst. Er würde sterben, weil sein eigener Vater ein Gott verdammter Pirat gewesen war. Wenn die Geschichten stimmten, die besagten, dass dann auch durch seine Adern Piratenblut fliessen musste, war es vielleicht sogar besser zu sterben. Jetzt zu sterben, noch bevor er dem Ruf erliegen würde, und genauso meuternd, raubend und mordend umher ziehen würde. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sterben würde. Zweifel nagten an ihm seit er erfahren hatte, wer sein Vater wirklich gewesen war.

Barbossa zog mit einem Lächeln das Medaillon unter seinem Umhang hervor und hielt es in den Lichtkegel einer Kerze, so dass es funkelte. Er betrachtete es einen Augenblick, bevor er es beinahe zärtlich und verträumt wegsteckte, um sich Will zu nähern.

"Weisst du, Junge, dieses Medaillon ist nicht das einzige wertvolle Schmuckstück, dass du besitzt..."

Will sah ihn verwirrt an, noch immer reglos da stehend, wagte er es kaum zu atmen. Nicht das einzige Schmuckstück?

"Ich besitze nichts, Barbossa, nichts, was dich noch..."

Bevor Will den Satz zu Ende formuliert hatte, verloren sich seine Worte in einem erschrockenen Keuchen, als der Pirat mit festem Griff sein Glied durch den Stoff seiner Hose umschloss und es rau massierte, ein teuflisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Oh doch, das hast du... Und es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, wie viel dieses Schmuckstück wert ist, Welpe."

* * *

Und ich liebe es, wenn der Kleine "Welpe" genannt wird... eg 


	4. Chapter 4

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

² Mina

jaja, die Liebsten müssen feste leiden –g- ist es nicht herrlich? Und danke fürs Bescheid sagen wegen den Reviews von Leuten, die nicht angemeldet sind – das war keine Absicht!

² Any

Ja ich erinnere mich – vielen Dank. Das war auf ff.de, die meine Story gelöscht haben weil sie zu wenig Plot beinhaltet. Deshalb nicht fertig. Also zurück zu den Wurzeln und hoffen, dass mich hier keiner verpfeift –g-

² all

und weil es grad so schön ist, kommen gleich 3 Kapitel auf einmal...

Weiter geht's... allerdings sollte ich hier mal vorwarnen. Es wird jetzt recht ungemütlich, gelinde ausgedrückt... also wer mit non- con nichts anfangen kann - Finger weg!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. Schmerz**

Der junge Mann verspürte den unbarmherzigen Druck der gierigen Finger zwischen seinen Beinen und versuchte vergebens sich den ungewollten Berührungen zu entziehen. Er wollte zurück weichen, um seinen Körper zu schützen, der merkwürdig und beängstigend auf die fremden Reize reagierte, die ihm die raue Hand des Piraten verschaffte. Doch es nützte nichts. Wich Will einen Schritt zurück, schloss Barbossa den entstandenen Abstand sofort wieder mit zwei Schritten, um sich nur noch fester gegen ihn zu drängen. Und bald stand der junge Schmied mit dem Rücken an der Wand, vor sich den alternden Kapitän. Eingezwängt und wehrlos.

Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen das, was hier geschah, was er nicht kannte und was Barbossa ihm antun wollte. Will versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder hämmerten die Worte in seinem Kopf "Du musst hier raus", doch er mühte sich vergebens, um eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu finden. Selbst wenn es ihm gelingen würde, Barbossas Händen zu entfliehen, was dann? Er wusste nicht wo sie sich befanden. Vermutlich noch auf weiter See, meilenweit entfernt von rettendem Land, das er schwimmend hätte erreichen können. Und wäre Land in Sicht gewesen, wer hätte ihm versichert, dass es nicht eine genauso gottverlassene Insel war, wie die, auf der Jack und Elizabeth sich nun befanden.

Elizabeth...

Wills Gedanken verabschiedeten sich in eine andere, angenehmere Welt. Er schloss die Augen und dachte nicht mehr an die Hände, die seinen Körper an Stellen erkundeten, die er selbst nicht einmal anfasste ohne vor Scham zu erröten. Stellen, die zuvor noch niemand außer ihm berührt hatte. Er dachte nicht mehr an den ekelhaften Körper eines Captains, der sich bei Mondlicht in eine skelettierte Bestie verwandelte und der ihm so nahe war, dass Will nur mehr mühsam die Übelkeit unterdrücken konnte, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Und er dachte nicht mehr daran, welche Qualen ihm noch bevorstehen würden, ehe ihn der erlösende Tod für immer aus den Fängen dieses Mannes befreien würde.

Seine Gedanken waren erfüllt von Elizabeth. Ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen, ihre Blicke, ihr zärtliches...

Mit einem keuchenden Aufschrei kehrte Will in die grausame Realität zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als er an sich herab sah. Sein Hemd hing in Fetzen an seinem Körper und seine linke Brustwarze richtete sich schmerzend und gerötet auf. Es waren noch die Bissspuren zu sehen, die sich bereits dunkel verfärbten vom gestockten Blut, das die Haut nicht durchbrechen konnte.

Ein teuflisches Lachen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Hat unser Kleiner Schmerzen?"

Will konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken als ein Finger das gepeinigte Fleisch umspielte und reibend darüber fuhr.

"Mir scheint, Vater und Sohn haben nicht viel gemeinsam. Stiefelriemen liebte das. Er liebte den Schmerz und bettelte nach mehr, wenn er in meinem Bett lag. Nun, ich denke, ich habe ihm gegeben wonach er verlangt hat - bis zum Schluss."

Während dem jungen Schmied das Blut in den Adern gefror und sein Herzschlag auszusetzen drohte, wurde das Lachen Barbossas lauter. Das betäubende Gefühl der Ungläubigkeit hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Die lähmenden Empfindungen zogen sich zusammen und verwandelten sich in puren kraftspendenden Hass.

Will zögerte noch einen kurzen Augenblick und beobachtete Barbossa, dessen Aufmerksamkeit sich nicht mehr ganz so stark auf seinen Gefangenen konzentrierte. Noch immer lachte er amüsiert über die Ironie seiner Worte. Mit einer unerwarteten, schnellen Bewegung gelang es dem Schmid wenigstens eine Hand zu befreien. Gerade so weit, damit er ausholen und den Piratencaptain hart ins Gesicht schlagen konnte.

Barbossas Lachen verstummte sofort.

Wills Blick traf den des Piraten und das gefährliche Funkeln in dessen Augen ließ ihn seine Entgegnung vergessen und stattdessen gewarnt zusammen zucken. Einen Wimpernschlag später drückte ein Unterarm seines Peinigers ihn brutal gegen die Wand und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, während die andere Hand ungeduldig am Stoff seiner Hose zerrte. Verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, die ihm den brennenden Schmerz in seinen Lungen nehmen würde, schlossen sich Wills Finger um den Arm Barbossas, wollten ihn wegziehen und sich befreien. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der ältere Mann hatte mehr Kraft als er. Gnadenlos drückte er weiter zu, genüsslich zusehend, wie Wills Körper schwächer wurde, bis seine Gegenwehr völlig erloschen sein würde.

Der junge Mann hatte aufgehört nach Luft zu ringen. Die Atemzüge, die ihm noch möglich waren, kamen kurz und keuchend und sein Griff um Barbossas Arm begann sich zu lockern. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und fühlte wie der grobe Stoff seiner Hose über seine Hüften geschoben wurden. Er fühlte den kalten Luftzug an seinen Lenden und die fordernde Hand auf seinem Glied, die ihn bestimmend und keinen Widerstand duldend massierte.

Alles in ihm wollte, dass es vorüber war, dass es aufhörte. Er fand es abscheulich. Und doch schien eine direkte Verbindung zwischen dem Sauerstoffmangel in seinem Gehirn und seinem Glied zu bestehen. Je mehr ihn die drohende Bewusstlosigkeit umhüllte, ihn einfing und nicht mehr zurück ins Leben lassen wollte, je weniger er versuchte seine Lungen mit dem rettenden Sauerstoff zu füllen, desto mehr reagierte sein Penis auf die Berührungen, denen er ausgeliefert war.

Das triumphierende Stöhnen, das kaum mehr einem menschlichen Laut glich, zeigte, dass auch Barbossa die Veränderung nicht entgangen war. Der Rhythmus seiner pumpenden Bewegungen wurde schneller und der Druck seiner Finger stärker.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Flucht**

Nein!

Noch einmal zwang sich Will dazu in die Wirklichkeit, der er so gerne entfliehen wollte, zurück zu kehren. So einfach würde er es Barbossa nicht machen. So einfach wollte er es ihm nicht machen. Er kämpfte gegen die lähmende Ohnmacht an, die ihn dem Piraten vollends ausliefern würde, und drängte sie Stück für Stück zurück. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, zu sehen, was passierte. Sehen bedeutete, dass er nicht verdrängen konnte, sondern sich den Tatsachen stellen musste. Sehen bedeutete, dass er nicht entfliehen konnte in eine andere Welt, wo ihn nur der Tod und eisige Dunkelheit erwartete. Sehen bedeutete, dass er den Kampf wieder aufnahm.

Er spannte seine Muskeln an, so gut es noch ging, versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz in seinem Körper zu ignorieren, den der Sauerstoffmangel hervorgerufen hatte und auch Barbossa, dessen Körper sich gegen den seinen rieb und dessen Hände ihn unaufhörlich weiter bedrängten. Der Schmied spürte, wie seine Finger bereits taub wurden, doch konnte er mit seinen Händen im Augenblick ohnehin wenig ausrichten. Verzweifelt sah er sich um, so gut es ging, während Barbossas Arm ihn noch immer gegen die Wand drückte.

Und da war es... er!

Will schloss für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen, konzentrierte sich und lenkte seine verbliebene Kraft auf diesen einen Punkt. Es gelang ihm mit dem linken Bein auszuholen und er trat zu, so fest er konnte und so gut es eben ging, zwischen Wand und Pirat eingeklemmt. Ein von Panik und Schmerz erfülltes Quieken ertönte. Trotz der bedrohlichen Situation huschte ein Lächeln über Wills Gesicht, als er das Zeugnis von Qual hörte und er wusste, dass er getroffen hatte.

Er hatte diesen vermaledeiten Affen getreten, der sich zu nahe an sie herangewagt hatte, in seiner unsäglichen Dummheit und Neugier.

Sofort wurde der Schmid von Barbossa freigegeben. Keuchend rang er nach Luft und rieb sich mit der Hand den schmerzenden Hals. Doch bevor er seinen entblößten Körper bedecken konnte, trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut und fast im gleichen Augenblick traf ihn der harte Schlag mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Die Kraft der geballten Faust ließ seine Lippe aufplatzen und Will zu Boden gehen. Noch ehe er sich wieder aufrappeln oder das warme Blut schmecken konnte, folgte ein Tritt in seine Magengegend, der ihm erneut die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

"Schlechter Versuch, Welpe... wir werden dir beibringen müssen, dass man nicht nach Mitgliedern meiner Crew tritt."

Der junge Mann krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen und wartete bereits auf den nächsten Tritt, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Affe schien Barbossa wichtiger zu sein. Staunend und erleichtert zugleich beobachtete Will, wie sich der Pirat von ihm abwandte und sich um Jack kümmerte, der sich auf die andere Seite des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte und den Übeltäter missmutig und feindselig betrachtete. Will hätte schwören können, dass ein hämisches Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen des Tieres zu sehen waren, als er ihn blutend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden liegen sah.

Doch hatte er keine Zeit, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte gar keine Zeit über irgend etwas nachzudenken. Alles was er wusste und alles was zählte, war, dass er hier raus musste und dass er jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, solange Barbossa mit dem Affen beschäftigt war. Er vernahm noch das Klimpern der Goldmünzen, die der Pirat dem Tier zur Beruhigung vor die Nase legte. Noch ehe Jacks aufgebrachtes Kreischen den Captain warnen konnte, hatte sich Will erhoben, nahm Anlauf und sprang ohne zu zögern, den Schmerz in seinen Rippen ignorierend, durch das große Fenster der Kajüte.

Besser jämmerlich ertrinken im Ozean, als Barbossas Lustknabe zu sein. Wenn er jetzt in den Tod ging, dann würden die Piraten um Barbossa für immer verflucht sein. Dieser letzte klare Gedanke erfüllte Will mit einer grimmigen Zufriedenheit, ehe er hart auf der Wasseroberfläche aufschlug und untertauchte. Tief hinab in das kalte Nass des nächtlichen Meeres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... kicher ... tot oder nicht tot? Flucht erfolgreich oder nicht erfolgreich? Barbossa sauer oder nicht sauer? Pearl kaputt oder nicht kaputt? Und wie krieg ich Norrington da rein? lol


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Gefangen II**

"Holt ihn an Bord!"

Die Bestimmtheit der kraftvollen Stimme ließ keine Zweifel, dass der Mann, dem sie gehörte, es gewohnt war seit Jahren Befehle zu erteilen und keinen Widerspruch oder gar Verweigerung duldete. Minuten später stand ein neuer Passagier an Deck, in Ketten gelegt und gefangen. Gefangen auf dem verhassten Schiff der Royal Navy. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gewesen, dass Norrington sie auf dieser einsamen Insel aufspüren würde? Nahezu bei Null hatte sie gelegen. Ein friedliches Leben mit Rum und einer jungen Frau, die bestimmt ihre Reserviertheit vergessen hätte irgendwann, war ihm bevorgestanden. Zumindest für ein paar Tage hätte er es genießen können, ehe sie jämmerlich verhungert wären.

Aber nein, sie hatte es nicht hinnehmen können. Nein, dieses Frauenzimmer hatte den ganzen Rum verbrannt. Und nun stand er hier. Gefangen wie ein Leibeigener, in Ketten gelegt wie ein Tier, entwaffnet - und er konnte im Augenblick nichts anderes tun, als darauf zu warten, dass sie Port Royal und den Galgen erreichen würden.

"Nun, da Miss Swann endlich von dem zweifelhaften Genuss eurer Gesellschaft erlöst wurde und sich wieder in sicheren Händen befindet, werdet ihr eurer gerechten Strafe zugeführt, sobald wir Port Royal erreicht haben."

Den Kopf in Demut und Bescheidenheit gesenkt, wagte der Pirat einen leisen Widerspruch, begleitet von einem unschuldigen Blick aus dunkel umrandeten Augen. "Ihr sorgt euch um die falsche Person, Commodore. Die Missy hätte mich eher gelyncht und an einer Palme aufgehängt, als dass ich es geschafft hätte sie zu v... " Die Spitze des blanken Schwertes, das sich gegen seine Kehle drückte, ließ ihn sofort inne halten.

"Auch ein gemeiner Pirat sollte auf seine Wortwahl achten, Mr. Sparrow."

"Aye, Commodore... Aber, wenn ihr mir noch eine kleine Bemerkung erlauben wollt...?"

Jack konnte nur auf die Neugier und das Wohlwollen Norringtons hoffen, der Elizabeth die Bitte nach der Black Pearl zu suchen, um Will zu retten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, verwehrt hatte, bevor sie der erste Offizier der Dauntless unter Deck gebracht hatte, wo sie ein heißes Bad und frische Kleider erwarteten. Dem Commodore lag nichts das Geringste an einem Menschenleben, so lange es ihm nichts nützen konnte auf seinem Weg. Vermutlich hätte er sich einen Dreck um Elizabeth geschert, wäre sie nicht die Tochter des Gouverneurs gewesen. Jack konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es um die Zuneigung und Liebe des Commodores bestellt war. Doch konnte er daran keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden, denn tatsächlich wandte sich Norrington noch einmal zu ihm um. Wartend. Und jetzt war die einzige Möglichkeit, um ihn noch umzustimmen. Um zu erreichen, dass der Offizier die Pearl suchte... um Will zu retten, wenn sie nicht schon zu spät kommen würden.

Jack gönnte sich noch einen Moment des Erstaunens über sich selbst. Er wollte hier wirklich etwas völlig Uneigennützes tun? Er versuchte wirklich, Wills Haut zu retten ohne auch nur den kleinsten Vorteil für sich zu entdecken. Egal. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt. Die schweren Ketten würde man ihm vermutlich nicht mehr abnehmen, bis es am Galgen baumelte und mit ihnen war eine Flucht unmöglich. Jack hatte den jungen Turner in sein Herz geschlossen. Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Tage mit seinem Vater waren wieder wach geworden. Die drängende Stimme Norringtons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Nun, Pirat, was noch?"

"Die Pearl... Ihr wollt sie wirklich nicht verfolgen, Commodore? Stellt euch vor, was für ein Ruhm, wenn ihr die Seeleute vor der Black Pearl befreit hättet. Welche Dankbarkeit, nicht nur von der Bevölkerung, würde euch zu Hause erwarten? Bestimmt... eine baldige erneute Beförderung? Ihr findet ja nicht nur gewöhnliche Schurken auf der Pearl, nein, sondern Barbossa, einen der gefürchtetsten und grausamsten Piraten, die es gibt. Und noch dazu diesen Will Turner, der nicht nur seinen Stand vergisst und eurer Missy... ehm... Miss Swann den Hof macht, sondern zu allem Überfluss noch zum Piraten geworden ist. Eine weitere Bedrohung für die Sicherheit der Seewege."

Norrington schien in der Tat nachzudenken, was er tun sollte. Doch bevor Jack Hoffnung schöpfen konnte, liess ihn ein amüsiertes, aber kaltes Lachen ihn zusammen zucken. Der Offizier kam langsam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn noch einige Sekunden mit einem überlegenen Blick.

"Mr. Turner... eine Bedrohung der Seewege? Verzeiht meine Erheiterung, Sparrow, aber ich habe gesehen wie ihr Port Royal verlassen habt. Dieser Bursche ist nichts als ein Tölpel, der das Glück hatte mit zwei geschickten Händen gesegnet zu werden. Ein Schmid. Ich zittere vor Angst... Führt ihn ab."

Jack stemmte sich gegen die zwei Männer, die ihn unter Deck bringen wollten. Es musste jetzt funktionieren. Jetzt oder nie. Unter Fluchen und Schimpfen bot er seine ganze Kraft auf, über die er noch verfügte. Es gelangt ihm sogar, sich loszureißen, doch kam er nicht weit. Sofort wurden Bajonette auf ihn gerichtet und einer der Soldaten griff nach der Kette um seine Knöchel und riss Jack hart zurück. Doch Jack wollte nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht. Ihm bedeutete der Junge zu viel.

"Nur ein Schmid, Commodore? Nun, das mag heute auf ihn zutreffen, aber was ist morgen? Vergesst nicht, dass er immerhin einen Piraten aus dem Gefängnis befreit hat. Dass er der Navy - euch! - ein Schiff gekapert hat. Und dass er an Bord von Barbossa ist, zweifelsohne ein guter Lehrer, wenn es um Piraterie geht. Nicht schlecht für einen Tölpel, wie ihr sagt."

Jack wusste, dass es gefährlich war was er tat. Nicht für ihn, nein. Er war ein Pirat und trug das Mal dafür auf seinem Körper. Nie mehr würde er etwas anderes sein können, selbst wenn er wollte. Aber Will... der Junge war kein Pirat. Vielleicht konnte er nicht einmal ein Guter werden, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte hätte. Doch das war die einzige Möglichkeit Norrington dazu zu bringen, die Pearl, Barbossa und somit auch Will zu verfolgen und den Welpen möglicherweise zu retten, wenn sie nicht ohnehin schon zu spät kamen. Jack konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass Norrington einsehen würde, dass Will kein Pirat war, wenn er dann an Bord der Dauntless war. Weshalb Norrington das einsehen sollte, vermochte auch er nicht zu sagen. Der Plan war aus einer reinen Notlage und aus Mangel an Zeit entstanden. Alles was er wusste, war: besser Norrington als Barbossa.

"Glaubt nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste was ihr hier versucht, Mr. Sparrow. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Piraten in der Wahl ihrer ... Liebschaften nicht zimperlich sind. Dennoch, ich gebe zu, euer Gedankengang ist nachvollziehbar und die Gründe, die ihr mir nennt nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen. Und dennoch will solch eine Entscheidung gut überlegt sein. Ihr werdet bessere Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen. Auf ein Wort... in meine Kabine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hm... irgendwie ist mir der gute Commodore Norrington entglitten und gar nicht so geworden, wie ich ihn sehe, aber nun ja. Für die Geschichte mag es ja passen. Ich bitte um Verzeihung dafür –g-


	7. Chapter 7

Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange weg war – ich habe einen laaaangen Urlaub genossen und dann hat mich der Arbeitsalltag leider eingeholt.

* * *

**7. Gefangen III**

"Holt ihn an Bord!"

Noch immer benommen vom harten Aufprall auf die Wasseroberfläche, nahm WIll nur wie aus weiter Ferne wahr, dass ihn zwei starke Arme grob packten und ihn nach oben hievten, wo ihn nicht weniger harte Griffe erwarteten, die ihn über die Reling zogen. Die Piraten zerrten an seiner nassen Kleidung und an seinen Haaren. Kaum war sein Oberkörper weit genug an Bord gezogen worden, liessen ihn die stützenden Hände los und er schlug unverhofft mit dem Gesicht auf die Holzplanken des Decks. Trotz des Schmerzes, der ihm beim Aufprall durch Kiefer und Nacken schoss, kam nur ein tonloses Keuchen über die Lippen des jungen Mannes.

Er hatte nicht überlegt was er tat, als durch das grosse Fenster in Barbossas Kabine gesprungen war. Das Meer hatte ihn buchstäblich verschlungen als die Wellen über ihm zusammen gebrochen waren und der entstandene Strudel ihn in die Tiefe gesogen hatte. Alles was er nach den betäubenden Schlägen und dem Glas, das seine Haut aufgeritzt hatte, zu spüren bekommen hatte, war alles umhüllende, nasse Kälte gewesen. Verzweifelt nach Luft ringend hatte er sich nach oben gekämpft an die rettende Wasseroberfläche, nur um seine Flucht als beendet zu erleben, als man nach ihm gegriffen hatte vom kleinen Beiboot aus.

Und nun lag der junge Schmied vor den Piraten am Boden, erschöpft und zitternd vor Kälte, seine Muskeln schmerzten von Barbossas Schlägen und dem unglücklichen Aufprall auf dem Wasser, er war benommen, fernab von einem einzigen klaren Gedanken und sein Körper war mit blutenden Schnittwunden übersät, die an den Rändern aufklafften, wo das brennende Salz die Haut aufgeweicht hatte.

Will war zu müde und ausgelaugt, um irgend etwas von alledem wirklich an sich heranzulassen und wahrzunehmen. Alles was er wusste, der Gedanke, der seinen Geist erfüllte, war, dass nun alles verloren und die Hoffnung erloschen. Eine grosse, dunkle Gestalt zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Barbossa. Der Captain stand regungslos vor ihm und sah in geringschätzig an, ein verhöhnendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und Jack, den Affen auf der Schulter.

Und dann traf ihn der unerwartete Tritt.

Die Wucht nahm Will die Luft zum Atmen und erstickte seinen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei. Mit regloser Miene trat Barbossa mit dem schweren Stiefel wieder und wieder zu, beobachtete, wie sich dunkelrote Stellen unter der Haut des Gefangenen bildeten und aufbrachen, während dieser sich so gut es ging zusammen rollte und schützend die Hände über seinen Kopf legte.

Will konnte nicht atmen, er konnte nicht schreien, obwohl die Schmerzen kaum zu ertragen waren, er konnte sich nicht wehren und sein Körper, malträtiert von Barbossas Tritten, fühlte sich an wie etwas Fremdes, etwas, das er beobachtete, aber das ihn nicht weiter berührte. Irgendwo, wie durch einen dichten Schleier von pulsierendem Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte, vernahm er dessen Stimme, vor grauser Genugtuung triefend.

"Nun, Turner... wie fühlt es sich an getreten zu werden? Ich werde dich lehren noch einmal nach Jack zu treten!"

Es kam dem jungen Mann vor, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Sekunden zogen sich hin und wurden zu Jahren, bis er keine Kraft mehr hatte, um sich noch irgendwie gegen die Misshandlung schützen zu können. Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzes benetzten seine Wangen. Und gerade als er glaubte, das nicht zu überleben, hörten die Tritte mit einem Mal auf. Wimmernd und zitternd blieb Will reglos liegen, warten, welcher Schmerz ihn nun erwarten würde. Stille erfüllte das Deck des Schiffes. Die Piraten standen gespannt wartend um ihn und Barbossa herum, der sich zu dem Gefangenen herabbeugte, sein Kinn umfasste und ihn zwang den Blick zu heben.

"Narr! Niemand kann vor mir fliehen oder von der Black Pearl entkommen, wenn ich es nicht will. Siehst du das nun ein?"

Die zuckersüsse Stimme Barbossas, die sich einschmeichelnd und Sicherheit vortäuschend ihren Weg suchte, liess Will trotzdem nicht vergessen mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Nur schwer konnte er dem Drang widerstehen, dem Piraten ins Gesicht zu spucken. Doch wusste er genau, dass er sich damit keinen Gefallen tun würde. Ihm blieb nichts, als schweigend und noch immer zitternd liegen zu bleiben und dem Blick Barbossas stand zu halten.

"Wird der Welpe jetzt ein braver Junge sein und tun, was man von ihm verlangt?"

Der Griff um Wills Kinn verstärkte sich und rang ihm ein Nicken ab. Und ehe er sich versah wurde er auf einen Wink Barbossas erneut von groben Händen gepackt und hochgehoben. Will konnte kaum stehen. Schwanken und nach Halt suchend stand er da, das Hemd zerfetzt und die Hose noch immer über die Hüften nach unten geschoben. Peinlich berührt von seiner Nacktheit vor all den Piraten, die ihn anstarrten, versuchte er seine Männlichkeit zu verbergen, gab es aber fast im gleichen Augenblick wieder auf. Es war zwecklos. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er Barbossas Worte hörte, die nicht nur ihm, sondern der ganzen Mannschaft zu gelten schienen.

"Nun, werter Mr. Turner, das ihr ohnehin gerade nahezu nichts anhabt... Ihr habt da vorhin etwas unterbrochen, das noch nicht zu ende war. Nicht sehr anständig von euch. Ich denke, ich habe das Recht, das zu beenden. Und damit ihr nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommt, werden wir das gleich hier tun, wo genügend scharfe Augen euch beobachten und genügend starke Hände euch an einer Flucht hindern können."

Ein freudiges Gröhlen ging durch die Reihen der Piraten, die sich gegenseitig anstiessen. Will wollte zurückweichen, dem entgehen, was man ihm mit Andeutungen androhte, doch nach zwei Schritten stand er bereits mit dem Rücken gegen den Hauptmast und presste sich verzweifelt dagegen, während er beobachtete wie Barbossa die Schnalle seines Gürtels öffnete...

Ich weiss, ich sagte "jetzt", aber gerade fällt mir auf, dass das Kapitel ja viel zu lang geworden wäre... müsst ihr euch noch gedulden bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen... kicher


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Argumente**

Commodore Norrington liess sich ohne Hast auf einem der Stühle nieder am grossen Tisch in der Offiziersmesse und betrachtete den Piraten, der vor ihm stand, die Hände noch immer in Ketten gelegt und ihm einen Blick zuwerfend, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. Der Offizier sass einige Minuten schweigend da, als würde er über etwas nachdenken, ehe er die Wachen fortschickte.

"... und Gilette, ich wünsche unter keinen Umständen gestört zu werden. Ich denke, Mr. Sparrow und ich haben einiges zu besprechen, das unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordert."

Kaum waren die Soldaten an Deck zurückgekehrt, erhob sich der Commodore und ging, noch immer den Piraten musternd um ihn herum. Er spürte, wie sehr Jack auf einen Augenblick wartete, um zu reagieren, um sein Schicksal wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, doch die Gelegenheit würde er ihm nicht bieten. Nie wieder würde ihm Jack Sparrow entkommen. Nicht mehr, bis er an einem Galgen hing in Port Royal. Jeder einzelne Muskel des Piraten war angespannt und er verfolgte jede Bewegung Norringtons aus dem Augenwinkel mit, obgleich er den Anschein völliger Gleichgültigkeit zu vermitteln versuchte. Er musste das hier gut machen, wenn er nicht Wills Leben unfreiwillig beenden wollte. Solange noch ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung bestand, musste er alles daran setzen, dem Kleinen zu helfen. Schweigend wartete Jack, was nun kommen würde.

"Nun, Mr. Sparr..."

"Captain... ich bitte euch, Commodore... Captain Sparrow, wenn ihr so gut sein wollt?"

Ungläubig hielt Norrington in seiner Bewegung inne und hielt den Blick des Piraten fest. Dieser Kerl stand vor ihm, gefesselt und in Ketten gelegt, wissend, dass auf ihn der Galgen wartete und verlangte von ihm, einem ranghohen Offizier der Royal Navy, Captain genannt zu werden. Unfreiwillig huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des Commodores. Das war so absurd, dass es bereits wieder amüsant wurde.

"Natürlich... ich denke, es wird Zeit, sich nochmals über die Argumente zu unterhalten, die ihr liefern könnt. Ihr habt mich nicht vollends überzeugt, MISTER Sparrow. Ihr solltet das nachholen."

Jack sog die Luft zwischen den Lippen ein, fast körperliche Schmerzen empfindend, weil ihm der gebührende Titel verweigert wurde. Doch es ging um anderes, Wichtigeres jetzt, so ging er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln darüber hinweg und liess seine Stimme so freundlich und schmeichelnd klingen wie nur irgend möglich, während er Norrington beobachtete, der sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder liess und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wartete. Er hatte die Anspielung an Deck sehr wohl verstanden und auch wenn er sich niemals freiwillig einen königstreuen Mann in sein Bett holen würde, so konnte Jack doch zwischen "wollen" und "unausweichbar" unterscheiden.

"Ich könnte es euch erklären, werter Commodore. Ich könnte euch erklären wie ich mich euch nähere und mich zwischen eure Beine knie, ich könnte euch genau erläutern, was ich tun werde, sobald ich euch von dieser abscheulich engen Uniformhose befreit habe, wie ich euch massiere und verwöhne mit meiner Zunge, bis ihr euch nicht mehr zurückhalten könnt. Wohl wahr, ich könnte euch das so gut erklären, dass ihr meine Argumente ganz genau verstehen würdet..."

Jack liess seinen Blick betont langsam über den Körper des Commodores gleiten, um auf seinem Schritt zu verweilen, wo sich der helle Stoff der Uniform bereits straff spannte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er das richtige Argument gefunden, um Norrington umzustimmen. Ihm entging nicht der beschleunigte Atem und die vor Lust verdunkelten Augen des Offiziers, der seine Beine unter dem Druck des anschwellenden Gliedes etwas spreizte und seine Hand in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Erregung gleiten liess. Das war es, genau dahin hatte er ihn bringen wollen. Er sollte sich ausmalen was genau Jack tun wollte und wie geschickt seine Zunge wirklich war, um seinen Verstand nur mehr auf sein Verlangen lenken zu können. Vielversprechend fuhr der Pirat fort.

"... aber Commodore, ich könnte es euch auch zeigen. Meiner Meinung nach immer die bessere Methode."

Abwartend hielt Jack inne und wartete auf die Reaktion des Offiziers, der nur zustimmend nickte, schweigend und jede Bewegung des Piraten verfolgend. Die Ketten, die man Jack angelegt hatten, klirrten bei jedem Schritt, den er tat und nachdem er sich zwischen die bereitwillig gespreizten Beine des Offiziers gekniet hatte, hob er fragend die Hände. Norrington sah ihn wissend lächelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Auch wenn ihr anderer Meinung seid, Mr. Sparrow, ich bin kein Narr. Ihr müsst jetzt nichts tun, was ihr nicht mit den Ketten nicht tun könnt. Und ihr solltet es sofort tun, denn sonst wird die Black Pearl über alle Berge sein... und eure Argumente wären ganz umsonst gewesen."

Jack machte sich seufzend daran die Knöpfe der Uniformhose zu öffnen. Einen Versuch war es wert gewesen und er nun musste er mit der Situation umgehen wie sie war und das beste daraus machen. Es ging einzig darum, Will irgendwie aus Barbossas Händen zu befreien, mit welchen Mitteln auch immer. Der Commodore hob die Hüften an, damit Jack ihm die Hose leichter über die Hüften schieben konnte. Das bereits harte Glied zuckte vor Erregung, als er den heissen Atem des Piraten auf seiner empfindlichen Haut spürte. Ihm schien, dass nicht nur die Piraten Gefallen an dieser Art der Liebe gefunden hatten. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. So war es also um die Moral der königlichen Offiziere bestellt. Interessant.

Jack musterte die dunkle Männlichkeit einen Augenblick, ehe er den Kopf beugte, um mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze zu lecken, die sich ihm einladend entgegen reckte. Seine Finger umschlossen den Schaft und hielten ihn mit leichtem Druck fest, während seine Zunge in kreisenden Bewegungen erkundete, was bald sein Mund in Empfang nehmen würde. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über Norringtons Lippen, das sich bald in ein ungeduldiges Keuchen verwandelte. Noch immer neckte Jack ihn spielerisch und zart, doch ein drängender Stoss von den Hüften des Offiziers zwang ihn, seinen Mund zu öffnen und ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Er nahm das Glied in sich auf, so tief er konnte, Stück für Stück, das würgende Gefühl weit hinten in seinem Hals zu ignorieren versuchend.

Er ermahnte sich immer wieder gute Arbeit zu leisten und den Commodore zufrieden zu stellen. Nur so bestand noch die Möglichkeit Will zu retten, wenn es dazu nicht bereits zu spät war. Aber daran durfte und wollte er nicht denken. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf das Glied in seinem Mund, das im Augenblick der Schlüssel zu allem war. Er begann daran zu saugen, fest und hart, während er seinen Kopf vor und zurück bewegte in einem schneller werdenden Rhythmus. Seine Zähne streiften dabei das sensible Fleisch auf der Unterseite und entlockte Norrington immer neue Laute der Lust.

Jack spürte wie sich die Muskeln in Norringtons Körper allmählich anspannten und ihm war klar, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis er den Höhepunkt erreicht haben würde. Der Offizier drängte ihm seine Hüften immer wieder entgegen und stiess sein Glied unaufhörlich tiefer in Jacks Kehle, keinen Zweifel darüber lassend, wer von hinen hier das Heft in der Hand hielt. Er eroberte Jacks Mund im Sturm und kümmerte sich um nichts als seine eigene Befriedigung. Seine Hände suchten nach Halt und vergruben sich mit festem Griff in den Haaren des Piraten, der schmerzlich zusammen zuckte. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, genoss Norrington die heisse, feuchte Wärme, die ihn umschloss, nach Fassung ringend, damit das berauschende Gefühl, das durch seine Adern strömte, möglichst lange anhalten konnte. Und doch trieben ihn die Zunge, die seinen Schaft rieb, die Zähne, die dagegen drückten und das ständige Saugen beständig dem Ende entgegen.

Der Pirat hatte bereits mit genügend Männern das Bett geteilt um den Zeitpunkt vorauszusehen. Als würde er über einen sechsten Sinn verfügen, wollte er sich zurückziehen und den Commodore freigeben, doch der harte Griff in seinen Haaren hinderte ihn daran. Die Bewegungen des Offiziers wurden schneller und verloren jeden Rhythmus. Jack konnte nichts anderes tun als still zu halten und zu warten, bis es zu Ende war. Lautes Stöhnen mischte sich unter den keuchenden Atem, sich zusammen ziehende Muskeln verstärkten das Gefühl von Ekstase und kraftvolle Finger hinderten die begehrten Lippen, die ihm solche Wonne verschafften, daran, sich zurück zu ziehen.

Norrington kam mit einem animalischen Aufschrei in Jack zum Höhepunkt und nahm ihn mit seinem heissen Samen in Besitz. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob der Pirat schluckte, was er ihm schenkte oder nicht, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er gab sich völlig dem befreienden Gefühl seines Höhepunktes hin, der seinen ganzen Körper gefangen hielt. Allmählich wurde sein Atem wieder ruhiger und seine Muskeln entspannten sich, er öffnete seine Augen und entliess den Gefangenen aus dem harten Griff seiner Hände. Ja, ein wahrlich gutes Argument, das ihm Jack Sparrow da gegeben hatte und er wusste nicht, ob er gewillt war, es bei einem einzigen Überzeugungsversuch zu belassen. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte der Commodore schweigend in sich hinein und gönnte sich noch einige schweigsame Minuten der Ruhe, in denen er sitzen blieb und das Gefühl der letzten Minuten auf sich einwirken liess.

Jack kniete noch immer am Boden und verharrte genauso schweigend, wohl wissend wo im Augenblick seine Position war, noch gegen den Geschmack ankämpfend, den er auf der Zunge hatte. Geduldig wartete er, bis Norrington sich schliesslich erhob, ihn beiseite schob, wie einen lästigen Hund, der zu Füssen seines Herrn lag, schwanzwedelnd und untergeben, und seine Kleider in Ordnung brachte. Irritiert sah er zu, wie sich der Offizier abwandte, das Logbuch zur Hand nahm und sich mit dem Kurs des Schiffes beschäftige, als hätte er vergessen, wer da noch am Boden kniete.

Schliesslich brach Jack Sparrow das Schweigen, das ihn allmählich zweifeln liess.

"Und?"

"Und?"

Jack erstarrte, denn das gefährlich harmlose Lächeln des Commodores versprach nichts Gutes und schon gar nicht das, was sich Jack erhofft hatte zu erreichen.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnung: Ich bin einmal mehr vorsichtig und spreche eine Warnung aus vor dem Kapitel... das wird nicht schön

**

* * *

**

**9. An Deck**

"Strecke deine Hände aus, Welpe!"

Der befehlende Ton in Barbossas Stimme liess keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er am Ende seiner Geduld war, doch Will verharrte reglos an seinem Platz, die Arme dicht an den entblössten, schmerzenden Körper gepresst. Er war weder ein Pirat noch ein Held, der das hier mutig und in stoischer Ruhe durchgestanden hätte. Zitternd vor Angst blickte er zwischen Barbossa und den anderen Männern hin und her. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Captain der Black Pearl seufzend zum Himmel blickte, bevor seine Arme gepackt und er gezwungen wurde, sie auszustrecken. Gleichzeitig trat ihm einer Piraten in die Kniekehlen und Will sank, jeder Möglichkeit sich zu wehren beraubt, zu Boden.

Barbossa schlang den Ledergürtel um seine Handgelenke und zog ihn wie einen Hund an der Leine mit sich über das Deck. Will versuchte so gut es ging, bald auf allen Vieren kriechend, bald halb erhoben auf den Knien, zu folgen, um weiteren Tritten oder anderen Misshandlungen zu entgehen. Das von Wind und Salz rau gewordene Holz der Planken scheuerte über seine Knie, Unterarme und Ellbogen, Splitter bohrten sich in das Fleisch und rissen es auf, bis er eine blutige Spur hinter sich herzog.

Auf halbem Weg hielt Barbossa inne und beobachtete den jungen Mann, weinend, zitternd und am Ende seiner Kräfte, ehe sein Blick auf das blutverschmierte Deck fiel. Wenig beeindruckt von Wills körperlicher Verfassung zwang er ihn mit hartem Griff im Nacken ihn anzusehen.

"Du wirst diese Sauerei wegmachen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Verstanden? Ich will ein sauberes Schiff haben."

Er wartete die Antwort des Schmiedes nicht ab, sondern setzte seinen Weg fort. Es kam Will vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die er, wie ein Stück Vieh, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde, hinter Barbossa herkroch, gefolgt von der ganzen Mannschaft, die sich nichts von dem Spektakel entgehen lassen wollte. Schliesslich fand er sich vor einem Stapel niedriger Fässer wieder, von denen eines beiseite genommen wurde und der Piratencaptain weiter an dem zur Leine unfunktionierten Gürtel zog, bis Will, noch immer am Boden kniend, mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Fass zu liegen kam. Das Gefühl auf einer Schlachtbank zu liegen verstärkte sich und nur schwer konnte er die Übelkeit, ausgelöst durch Angst unterdrücken. Die Tatsache, nicht zu wissen, wessen Inhalts das Fass unter ihm war, beruhigte ihn ebenfalls keineswegs, denn der schwache Geruch, den er durch das geteerte Holz wahrnehmen konnte, war schwefelhaltig und schwer.

Ragetti zurrte den Ledergürtel fest und verband ihn so mit einem Seil am Fass, dass Will sich keinen Zentimeter davon entfernen konnte mit dem Oberkörper. Erst als er den reissenden Schmerz an seinen Handgelenken spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Barbossa verschwunden war. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen und ihn nicht mehr hören. Er konnte ihn...

... fühlen.

Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen versuchte Will vergeblich, sich den Fingern zu entziehen, die sich den Weg über seinen Oberschenkel zwischen seine Beine suchten, dort seine Hoden umfassten und kneteten, um sie kurz darauf los zu lassen und weiter nach oben strichen. Ein fordernder Finger umkreiste Wills Öffnung und rieb fest und ungeduldig darüber, ehe er in den jungen Mann hinein glitt, der abwehrend die Muskeln zusammen zog, als könnte er dem dadurch entgehen, was längst unaufhaltsam begonnen hatte. Der Finger bewegte sich zielstrebig in ihm, krümmte und streckte sich wieder, stets gegen den Widerstand ankämpfend. Will wollte unter einem Aufschrei hochfahren, sich wehren gegen den neuerlichen Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zuckte, doch wurde er unbarmherzig von den Fesseln an seinem Platz gehalten.

Barbossa hörte den schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei seines Gefangenen und er wusste durchaus welche Schmerzen er ihm zufügte ohne jegliches Hilfsmittel in ihn einzudringen, doch der Junge hatte es nicht anders verdient und er wollte die ganze Enge dieses unberührten Muskels geniessen. Er war stark und jung, er würde noch mehr ertragen können. Den Gedanken begleitete ein zweiter Finger, der den Schmied weiter dehnte und das keuchende Flehen aufzuhören, das über dessen Lippen kam, erregte Barbossa nur noch mehr. Unbeirrt tastete er sich vor, tiefer hinein, spürend wie der Widerstand allmählich schwand, zog er sich zurück, presste einen dritten Finger an die ersten zwei und tauchte abermals ein in die heisse Höhle, die er sehnsüchtig erkunden wollte.

Will war am Ende seiner Kräfte und dem Widerstand, den er bieten konnte. Er bemerkte kaum mehr, wie die Finger in ihm vorwärts stiessen, auf der Suche nach etwas Verborgenem tief in ihm, er hörte nicht mehr das grölende Gelächter der Piraten, die ihren Captain anfeuerten und nicht genug bekommen konnten, und er fühlte nicht mehr Barbossas heissen Atem in seinem Nacken und dessen erregtes Keuchen. Erschöpft, fast besinnungslos lag er über das Fass gebeugt, Schmerzen und Demütigungen ertragen, machtlos wartend, bis es vorüber oder er tot sein würde. Das Gesicht heiss und gerötet, nass von den Tränen, die Lippe blutig gebissen und aufgeplatzt von den Schlägen, der ganze Körper ein einziger Schmerz, geschunden, zerschnitten, blutend.

Dem Pirat entging nicht, wie sich der Körper unter ihm schlagartig entspannte, wie er schlaff wurde und ihm nichts mehr entgegenhielt. Sofort verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung, sammelte sich und gönnte dem jungen Mann einen Moment der Ruhe, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, was mit ihm passierte, doch änderte sich nichts an dessen gleichgültigem Verhalten. Schliesslich zog Barbossa seine Finger zurück und griff nach einem kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Manteltasche. Seine kräftige Hand umfasste das eigene Glied, das sich bereits erregt aufrichtete, kaum hatte er die Hose geöffnet und nach unten geschoben. Sofort begann er in einem schnellen Rhythmus seinen Penis zu massieren, bis die ersten Tropfen Flüssigkeit die Spitze im Schein der Fackeln glänzen liess. Er griff nach dem kleinen Gegenstand, entkorkte die Flasche mit den Zähnen und schüttete etwas von dem bereits ranzig riechenden Öl auf seine Hand, um erneut sein Glied zu umfassen und es mit festen Bewegungen mit dem Öl zu überziehen.

So sehr er die Enge und den Widerstand des Jungen genossen hatte, was nütze ihm ein vor Schmerz besinnungsloser Schmied, wenn er Spass haben wollte?

Der Captain rutschte näher an Will heran und die wuchtigen Hände ruhten schwer auf den schlanken Hüften des Schmiedes, als er mit einem einzigen harten Stoss in ihn eindrang, sein Glied tief hinein stiess in den Körper des anderen, aus dessen Kehle nur mehr leises, nach Atem ringendes Weinen zu hören war.

Will hatte die Augen geschlossen, er vermochte nicht mehr zu sagen, wann er das getan hatte, doch jetzt wurde er sich dessen bewusst, als er sie voller Verzweiflung öffnete, um in den schwarzen, wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel zu starren...


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Mondlicht**

Schwarz der Himmel in finsterer Nacht,

Versteckt hinter Wolken schimmert dein Licht ganz sacht.

Der Himmel, er klärt sich, gibt frei seine Fracht,

Du umschliesst uns, besiegst uns mit all deiner Macht.

Nichts bleibt uns mehr, als zu sein was wir sind,

Das Leben, erloschen wie eine Flamme im Wind.


End file.
